wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Allein
Physical Description Her physique can be a bit misleading, depending on how one finds her. When in dresses, she can look like a normal draenei, even frail. But when her arms are bare they're seen as bulky and admireably muscular for a woman. Luckily, she is very "what you see is what you get" according to the in-game model. She's very much often found in dresses of various types. Unlike many in Stormwind, she actually bathes and changes daily. Every now and then she can be found in Armor, reasoning is very limited to: * Comfort (Possible but not probable) * Incoming or Recent Battle * Job (Guarding of somesort) * Rank * Attempt at intimidation Personality Her personality can be a wide range of things depending on her mood. She can encompass every emotion. However, she does find some sadistic glee in accounts of violence and loves watching fights erupt and observe as people bomb themselves during the Fire Festival. She's generally violent minded. She's pretty easy to talk to unless you mention something she doesn't like. Sounds normal, sure. But she's very anti-zealous towards people who worship the light or scorn the shadow. She's also slightly nervous around other Draenei (See history for reasoning). She's pretty paranoid around other Draenei, mostly just the males. (It's been mostly draenei men that have wanted to introduce their maces to her face in the past). Her voice has mended with the humans very well, with the occasional dwarven slur done purposely due to her heightened respect for the dwarven race. Of course, her natural draenic manner of speaking is still fitted in her accent, giving her voice an extremely unique quality. Affiliations House Nightstone is currently her workplace. She's now a Warden of Nightstone after previously being a Manor Guard, and an agent to Redridge on the side to clear out some of the orcs for Lady Sirithil Nightstone. [http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y130/AwM_Hemotep/Warden2.png Allein] during her Wardenship. Allein married Feriness Moonraven on July 4 (2008). The Marriage ended soon after Allein's return as a Death Knight, to which Feriness did not appreciate for various reasons. (( OOC note, and this is rarely mentioned by Allein herself because the theory of planeswalking and outer-realm exploration is pretty far-fetched even for Word of Warcraft. But there is further reading of Allein's affiliation with a faction known as the Vanguard. The leader of that faction is Allein's old (and current, she just doesn't know it yet) shadowcasting mentor, who has been vaguely referenced in WoW-RP. )) Allein is also aligned with a special entity of shadow, controlled and created by her outer-realm Commander. She is to Commander "M" as death knights are to the Lich King, more or less. More to come as I think of them. Skillset For possible employers. Allein's skill range is relatively vast. And it's all personal skills. She cannot read demon runes and she doesn't know anything about Fel Magic. Don't ask her. She is however, adept with shadow magic. Don't let her occasional armor suit fool you, that's generally for ceremonial, positional, or person comfort reasons. (She's pretty paranoid). She can read minds relatively easy, as well as take out and insert memories and other images. These skills are generally used for interogation or, if needed, murder/assassination. On a more physical note, she's able to mine ore but rarely goes out of her way to do so. She's a novice at some engineering, but her experience lies almost exclusively with Sniper Rifles. If needed, she will suit up in armor as mentioned and can function just as well for a guard or added muscle. After defending herself for almost her entire life, she's been able to wield and use some very heavy weapons with an odd amount of strength. Strength supplied by the shadow, no doubt. Oddly enough she attained some other skills of the Doctor-like variety. In her fascination with the minds and bodies of others, she studied anatomy and other related things. And even more of an oddity, considering her murderous past, she also learned and mastered the ways of First Aid. Current RSP Allein strides on the ground with a ghostlike grace. Every step she takes seems to be carefully thought out, as if she always knows where she's going. Pinned slightly below her shoulder, on whatever armor she may be wearing at this time, is a strange and unrecognizeable symbol, a decorated "O". Perhaps an insignia of some sort. (( The Eye of the Trilesta )) She is often seen carrying a large two-handed weapon, but always has a sniper rifle strapped on her back. As she walks, the a seemingly natural chip can be found on her hoof. A human accent has blended well with her natrual Draenic manner of speaking, giving her voice a unique quality. ((Random note that I can't seem to fit into the descrip: She's about 1 inch taller than normal draenei, give or take a centimeter or two.)) History Allein sits her normal seat, in the corner below the stairs of the Laughing Jester (or whatever the bar may be renamed to in the future). She looks at her guests, waiting a moment to see if anymore come to hear her tale. During the wait, some drinks are served. She uses her shadow magic to summon an ornate black and purple bottle, pops the cork, and begins sipping casually. She speaks, "I'm not one to organize this kind of thing, but it seems that more than one person at a time wanted to hear about my past. I'm not too closed about it, I've told many people during my time in Stormwind without limits. I've told of the many draenei I've killed and how I've killed them. So I organize you all here today so perhaps I can shed some light on those still in the innocence of ignorance." She pauses to take another sip of her Shadowale bottle, and gives a disclaimer, "Be sure to go for refills, this story may take a while." "I was born with the laws of nature already against me. My parents at the very time of my birth were angry at each other for some reason, nobody to date has yet to know why... And my father stabbed my mother in the stomach. I assume today that he was seeking to bleed her out and murder me at the same time, possibly solving both of his problems. He messed up in two ways. For one, most importantly, he missed me and got my hoove instead." She pauses to display a chip in her hoove, the foot seeming to have naturally grown with the chip but not regenerating it. "And secondly, my mother, apparently, was no joke on the battlefield and possibly anticipated this arguement as she revealed a hidden dagger, and introduce his throat to it. They both bled out and died seconds after I was out." She pauses once more to take another sip of her shadowale. A good note to take in is that she speaks of these grim misadventures almost entirely too casually. "I was sent to a homeless shelter, an Orphanage as the humans have cleverly nicknamed it in their persuit of shortening every phrase they have..." She smirks. "For a few years. When I was around eight, Maybe seven, I don't know... It's been a while. Around that time I began to notice the shadow... It moved... It flexed... It travelled. It was the strangest thing. As I got older and braver, I went closer and closer to the dark corner where I was seeing this odd occurance, I had expected it to be some dark magic or demonic... But not, as I lifted my hand to it, the shadow lifted from the floor, it reached out to my own hand. I was taken aback by this at first, of course. But one thing led to another...." She pauses again to see the reactions, some still horrified at the conditions of her birth. A couple raising their hand casually to ask a question, but Allein gave them a motion as if to say, Later perhaps. She takes another swig of her shadowale. "I began to harness this newfound power, finally discovering that the shadow favored me, of all people. I made a vow not to tell those Naaru zealots about this. I was young but I took enough classes to know that anything different from the light pretty much equals bad." She scoffs with humor, watching the reactions that range from looks of disgusts from the light worshippers and near-gut busting laughter from the non. "Eventually, I learned more of this magical ability. When I was around twelve, perhaps older, I began to read minds. I began to give their minds subtle commands, and they would follow them! It was amazing, I could control these little peon's movements! It was a glorious discovery. It was very minor at first, changing the direction in the way they walked, the food they ate. But then I found some sadistic glee in making these children argue at each other, and some of the adults, even! Me, a mere twelve year old draenei, was able to use the shadow to slightly control thousand-year old naaru worshippers in their movements..." She pauses again to take a noticeably larger swig of her Shadowale. "But alas, this is when the story takes a darker turn. Around thirteen or such, after I had been already earning my Mindflayer title and noone knowing it, I took a giant leap further. Because y'see, more talk of the orcs was brewing around the adults of this Orphanage, and some experimental weapons were being carried past the building, everyday. Now, I had been reading minds every second of the day by this point, and I knew these children weren't happy where they were. I sought to end their suffering by destroying them. I snuck out of the building and mind-controlled a few of the guard's surrounding this, from what I know now to be a flamethrower, and aimed it to the building. You can almost do the math. Oh, I can still remember the screams..." Allein doesn't seem too entirely saddened, moreso lost in rememberance, taking another casual sip from her ale and letting what she had just said sink in to her audience. "Now, the story takes a large leep, more than two-thousand years in fact. I discovered many things around this time, even discovering that I could no longer eat. My body rejected all food and most liquids. My body would not sleep in the normal sense, when I went to lay down I just thought I had nightmares... But I was actually shoved into a different shadow-realm while the shadow rejuvinated my body, much like sleeping would normally do. It was a curse I learned to live with. I have also earned my Title by this point, and was hunted by half of the Draenic population. The other half figured Many other things, ranging from savior to vigilante, some thinking they had enough problems with the advancing legion. And oh, they are glad the legion got to them and not me. Also by this point, I have a few thousand dead draenei names under my belt, refining this shadow-corruption to an art." She goes on a ramble on how she mindflayed this one draenei man, making him addicted to bones. He cannibalized a prisoner or two and even when the guards came to the scene, the insane man bit one of their arms off before he was beaten into submission. This probably warranted a few dirty looks. Allein is grinning wickedly, "It was glorious." "Later, I was captured by a despicable alliance of Naaru zealots and Blood Elf spies. I don't remember how I was tricked into such a harness, but light shined on my heavily and could not easily use the shadow. Now, if everyone would like to leave now, this next parts may become very graphic." She awaits to see if anyone chooses to leave. Seeing the results, she starts right off, very bluntly, "They uses a manner of blades and saws to chop me into half, pulling out whatever they could in the process. Eventually my naked bottom half was laid lifeless a few feet away from me in a trail of black blood, which I will explain in a moment. I could barely breath, and the bottoms of my lungs were practically visible as I looked down. I could hear the entity of the shadow cry out to me, to escape, I think it could feel the pain, too... But I didn't die. What happened was, we all discovered that I was barely a draenei anymore. I was a draenei-shaped bottle of shadow, and my insides were completely replaced. My organs were not even normal looking. Deformed, different, black, shadowy replicas of what I once had. My blood replaced with this thick black and purple mass... Almost like my drink of choice..." Allein then pours a little bit of her Shadowale on the table, noting that it looks more like black tar than real ale. "Eventually, for reasons a bit hazy to me, I attained enough shadow power to put myself back together and escape, I hadn't the strength to kill my captors. Oh well." She shrugs. "And that brings us to a more recent time in history, where we fled out planet. You all know it as the outlands but let me tell you, it's a fall from grace from it's once beauty. After all these stories, you may wonder how they let me on the Exodar at all. Funny thing, they didn't. I was slightly knocked into a daze as I defended against the Legion, and some Draenei guards that were a little more happy with me than most, woke me up and led me to one of the many entrances of the Exodar." "I had to defend myself even as we were flying off, killing a few more assaulters, ON THE DAMN SHIP. You would think they had more things to worry about... Either way, we crashed and I was chased away after many of us regained our conciousness." "I ran for a few days when I tripped over Stormwind, finding nothing but humans and elves in it's population. This. This was the area I would hope to start a new reputation, a different one. For better or for worse, I didn't want to have to run from my own kind anymore. However temporary, I was safe here. And I love this city." She motions to the man who raised his hand earlier, and to everyone else, as they may ask their questions now. A Dark Evolution Coming soon will be a short story ( debating to make it third or first person) explaining Alleins' death and rebirth as a Death Knight. She died during the zombie plague in Stormwind a few weeks ago. Seriously, how intricate can I make such a simple concept? Trivia "Allein" is german for "Alone". See also * Kynareth (same user) External links * http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Vanguard ^The entire page explains who she works for in a different realm. Category:Draenei Category:Death Knight Category:Female Category:Alliance Category:Earthen Ring Category:Original lore